Eeny, meeny, miny, moe
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: How do you go about asking two of your best friends if they wanted you at the same time? maybe you didn't maybe you just acted on the moment.


Ok one shot time, needed a break from bitter sweet before my brain drove off into a different dimension. If you are reading that, be assured this has no baring on that plot what so ever. This is just a pure bit of fluffy fun, please note the rating.

 **Eeny, meeny, miny, moe**

I noticed that he had been looking at me again, he seemed to be doing that more often lately, I had caught him doing it earlier that day. Our eyes met across the front steps, but he did not shy away from me. He didn't run as I was expecting, he simply smiled at me. For the first time I felt a shiver run down my spine, a familiar feeling to be sure, but the person causing it was a surprise. You see it wasn't Daryl looking back at me, a pair of eyes I had become accustomed to watching me. No this was Rick's gaze I was sharing. It wasn't awkward or full of something unsaid, no it was assured, but it also scared me. The power he seemed to exude even though he had been caught staring.

Now we stood around in our small covert group discussing our plan for getting weapons. I could feel both their eyes on me now, subtle, fleeting, but always watching. I felt suddenly chilled even though the day was warm and sunny. A noise from the woods brought silence amongst us, I turned and saw a walker lurching through the trees. I took aim, closing one eye to get a better look before I let off a single shot and took the walker down. I turned to the others, they were watching me again. Their eyes wide, and a slight smile from Rick as I lowered the weapon. Daryl seemed to be routed to the spot, I looked at him and saw his dilated pupils. It wasn't hard to miss he was standing pretty close. I had become a keen observer of behaviour over the past few days. Learning to read people from a distance. It was something I had always done, but now I had it down to a fine art. It was only then that I started noticing how much Daryl watched me. How many times he licked his lips when talking to me, and how many times he brushed his hair away from his face when we were close. All little signs that he was interested in me far more than I ever realised.

I held Daryl's look a little longer today, allowing myself a small glance at his lips, before stepping back into the circle and placing my gun back in its holster at my hip. Then men for a moment remained silent, looks between them, then at me, and it was now I realised that somewhere along the line the balance of power had shifted. It was Rick who was in charge, and Daryl who was relied upon, but it was me that they both came to in their own way.

"So you know what your doing then?" Rick said finally catching my attention as I watched them both carefully from the corner of my eye. Nodded but did not speak, I was too interested in this new scenario. Both men seemed to be posturing. Daryl was almost caressing his bow, standing towards me, closer than normal, but still at arms length. Rick had had hands on his hips, his face only looking at mine, but occasionally he would throw a look to Daryl as if to say don't get any closer.

It was a strange feeling all this power, and as I walked home, flanked by both men I wonder what it would be like to be with them. Daryl had been in my thoughts many times. I knew he would be wonderful to me, attentive and caring. Strong, and soft. Not to mention three years of sexual tension that had built up to the point where I had almost given myself a blister on my right index finger. The new and almost unexpected thought of Rick as a lover had my heart pounding, in a way so different from that of Daryl. While he was the man of my dreams, Rick was like forbidden fruit. I wondered what he would be like as a lover. Dominant, possessive, or tender and sweet? The idea had me so enthralled that I didn't even realise I was home. It was Daryl's voice that brought me out of my reprieve.

"So you wanna do someth'in tonight or.." His shoulder tipped in an indecisive manner as I stood there and looked down at him. He was so awkward at times, but this only seemed to endear him to me more. He licked his lips again as I watched him. It sent heat straight to my core, as I wondered what else those lips could do.

"Umm I was thinking of grabbing a quick shower, then heading over to this party. Wouldn't want to be late." I said turning and looking over my shoulder at him briefly. The shower remark Had it's desired effect. He was running his hand through his hair and figgiting on the spot as he placed onE foot on the lowest step.

"Maybe I should let you get on with it then, wasn't planning on going myself, can't stand these people." He replied as I waited for him to join me at the doorway.

"I guess, but I have to make an appearance, would look strange if I didn't." I said as he stood next to me, so close that I could smell the leather of his vest. It was the closest he had gotten to me since our hug back at terminus. Since then he had kept his distance, and I had watched, waiting for him to say or do something. Nothing had happened. Now though maybe because there was some modicum of safety behind these walls he seemed to be attempting to get close again. I inhaled his sent, allowing my hand to come up and rest on his ample upper arm. Again heat went to my core, and my eyes followed the line of his muscle towards his face.

"I know you don't want to go, but perhaps you should show your face at least." I said allowing my hand to drop back to my side before things really got out of hand. I could see him looking at me. His pupils wide in the low light. His breaths were shRot and lacking control, and however much I was enjoying this moment I really did have to get ready.

"Maybe, I'll see." Daryl said moving quickly then and vanishing up the stairs, probably to his bedroom. I felt my own heart thumping in my chest. Hitting the door frame lightly I walked up the stairs, thinking I really needed to get laid.

Back the three of us back again, in our little circle. Mission accomplished, weapons for the entire group should things here go south. The dance had begun again. Both men watching me, both warning the other off in subtle movements of their bodies. I sighed, this was going to have to stop before someone got hurt, or worse. Daryl even refused the gun from Rick, a small act of defiance as Rick frowned at him and placed the gun in a flower pot amongst the debris.

I knew it was up to me to decide who I wanted, the choice was easy it would be Daryl every time, but a small nagging part of my brain, probably the one who also told me to wear my most alluring underwear today wanted to know what Rick was like. How he would touch me how he would feel. How was I supposed to decide between them, a game of Eeny meeny miny moe? The thought made me smile. The idea came to me then, it made my cheeks flush and I could feel my face getting redder as I stood there watching, but not hearing them. I wondered if they would be up for a threesome, the idea intrigued me so much that I actually nearly spoke it out loud when Rick asked if I was ok. He must have noticed the flush on my cheeks. I replied that I was fine, but I really wasn't. All I could think about at that moment was how do I ask two guys at the same time if they wanted to sleep with me?

I knew many men didn't like sharing their women, and I wasn't even seeing either one of these men, let alone sleeping with them. How did I go about broaching this subject, without them running for the hills and possibly never talking to me again. I looked from one man to the other, heart pounding in my chest, watching as they danced around the subject of taking the town if the people here weren't up to the job. I ignored what they were saying more interested with my own libido which was quickly gaining heights never know to me before. I needed to sit down.

Taking the first perch I could find, which happened to be an upturned bucket, I was surprised at the speed of the other two. Both of whom were next to me in a moment, asking if I was ok, and offering me a drink. I took the water and drank thirsty, my mouth was so dry from thinking about being with two men I emptied the bottle. A hand found my forehead, Daryl's I think and another my wrist searching for my pulse. This was Rick's, the feel of his fingers on my pulse point were followed by his voice.

"Her pulse is racing, perhaps we should get her to the clinic." Rick said as he looked from Daryl to me and then back again.

"You ok?" Daryl asked me searching my eyes and seeing my lingering gaze on his lips. He knew at that moment what I was thinking. He always had been able to read me like a book. Recently though I had gotten good at hiding my feelings from him. Now though I didn't want to hide, I wanted him to know. Rick seemed a little confused as Daryl and I looked at each other and the silence grew on. He had yet to understand our little looks. Sentences without words, but he was catching on fast.

"Is there something I've missed?" He asked and I realised that he still hadn't let go of my hand. He was crouching down at my right leg, holding on to my hand, whilst Daryl was at my left side, his palm on the lower potion of my thigh. My heart started pounding in my ears again, my core throbbed for attention, and I realised that maybe asking your best friends for a threesome was not something you did, you just went ahead and used the moment.

Leaning forward I placed my lips over Daryl's, kissing him lightly at first, accessing the situation in case he pulled away. He didn't he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, a small almost inaudible moan falling from his mouth, but I herd it. Whilst kissing Daryl I held tightly to Rick's hand caressing the inside if his wrist with my thumb as he sat there obviously watching as I kissed his best friend. Breaking the kiss with Daryl I turned and quickly locked lips with Rick, reaching out for Daryl in the process and finding his Jean clad thigh .I stoked him there, he was warm and hard, and I could feel the heat from his crotch only inches away.

Rick's tongue was in my mouth, urging me to deepen the kiss, to take all of what he had to offer me. I didn't refuse him, placing my other hand on his chest I clutched at his shirt as I caressed Daryl's leg behind me, getting ever closer to his manhood.

Finally breaking the kiss with Rick, I rubbed my mouth, wet from all the kissing I licked them now wetting them again and looking into both pairs of eyes.

"If you want me then you can have me." I said with a slight smile as I began unbuttoning my shirt. I didn't have hold of either of them now, the only thing keeping them here was there own willingness to stay. That and the fact that my bra was now on display as I pulled the shirt off my arms and dropped it on the floor.

"Both of us?" Rick said with a quick look at Daryl who was far to intent on looking at me than he was at Rick.

"If that's what she wants, who am I to argue." Daryl said forcing me to look at him, my heart almost breaking at the look of pure passion in his eyes. I always knew deep down that he would do anything for me, and after this was all over I would let him know how much he meant to me, but for right now I was whisked away from the moment by a pair of roving hands, as Rick descend upon my legs and started making his way up to my breasts. Daryl had yet to move, he seemed to be enjoying watching me watch him, as Rick tweaked on nipple then the next, causing me to gasp. I felt molten fire in my belly, and I reached out for Daryl. He stepped closer to me, pulling my chin up and kissing me so sweetly I thought I was going to melt into a puddle right at Rick's feet.

It wasn't long before they both found a spot where they could worship my breast's, one of them I'm not sure who had removed my bra, and it had ended up I no not where, but made a note to find it later. Right now getting both nipples sucked at the same time was like getting mild electric shocks up my spine. My hands reached out, finding hair, and necks, shoulders and chests. Finally I had to speak, unable to co-ordinate my body.

"Clothes off now." I managed as they both pulled off their own shirts and started to remove their pants. For a second they hesitated, probably some male insecurity thing, who had the biggest car and all that. I quickly took charge, dropping my own pants and pulling off my panties too. Dropping them on the floor and moving to undo first Daryl's buckle, then Rick's. They were naked in a moment after that, both now feeling up either side of my body. One hand on either leg, I couldn't tell who's was who's with my eyes shut, that was until they reached my core. The first finger in was gentle, fleeting, almost reverent. It was Daryl's hand it bent to pick up some of my moisture before leaving and I looked down to see it in his mouth. My knees felt weak then, I needed to lie down, but Rick had other ideas. His fingers came up my leg going straight in and flicking my clit until I was shaking. Holding on to his shoulders until my fingers went numb. I felt Daryl take hold of my waist, his lips pressing into mine, as he whispered to me.

"Cum for him baby, let go." His words tipped me over the edge, white flashed in front of my eyes, the sound went out of the world, and I fell forwards into Daryl's waiting arms. It took a second for me to come back to myself, the feel of Rick's hands on my breasts did it, as Daryl made room for him to lay me on my back. The ground was soft if a little prickly, but I didn't care. Rick was hovering over me, his body between my legs as he looked at Daryl. An unspoken agreement that he would go first passed between them as I sat up and took Rick's hard cock in my eager little hand. I stroked him, felt his heat, his cock twitched and I knew he was ready for me. More than ready, and if I wanted this to last then I would have to let him go. I couldn't help myself though I had to taste him, bending forward I took the head of his cock into my mouth and swirled my tongue around him. There was a pair of groans from the two men as I did this. I enjoyed the power I had over them once more for a moment, before pulling back and laying back down. A silent signal for Rick to begin the final act. He moved quickly, positioning himself at my entrance, running his member along my sensitive folds and making me gasp. I bucked forward, so ready for this that I was clawing the ground as he entered me. The feeling of being full again caused me to shake my head to the side, I found Daryl's thigh there, close so close that I could see his rock hard shaft as I looked up. His hand came to may face, his lips to my own and I kissed him, kissed him so hard I think I felt something shift between us. Something not physical but far beyond that. Rick's movements got my attention once more. He was holding on to my hips now, pumping into me like he was going for a medal. His shoulders glistened in the sunlight, the muscles on his arms stood rigid, and all I could do was thank god.

"Oh god oh god oh god." I said it over and over again, pushing up onto him as he thrust down into me. I felt myself going as he spilled into me, he cock pulsating against my walls and I gave a little squeak as I shuddered around him. For a while after that there was nothing. Just some chatter from then men, and some gentle caressing. I wasn't really listening, my body was humming from two orgasms. Then they came back to me, switched this time it was Daryl who was between my thighs now, his head going to my breast and licking my hardened peak. My body already over stimulated began to fire off little shock waves again. Reaching to my belly and lower.

"Let him love you." It was Rick who said this, his voice whispered in my ear as I turned for a kiss. I thanked him with my mouth, placing soft kisses on his cheek, and then his neck, and finally his mouth again. Then I almost sat bolt upright as Daryl's mouth latched on to my clit. My hands went to his hair immediately, running my fingers through the damp tendrils as he licked and sucked at me until I was shaking below him. My legs had a mind of their own now. Tightening around his body as he pushed his tongue into my core. I was so close and he knew it, he backed off almost immediately, causing me to groan in frustration.

"Not yet baby, I have been waiting a long time to watch you cum, but I want to be in you when it happens." He said his voice barely above a whisper, but it made me flush all over.

He was there in an instant, pushing inside me, stretching me, filling me. It had been three years in the making, three years of looks, and touches full of promise, all boiling down to this. Being with Daryl was the perfect ending. He was slow at first, pumping in and out of me almost all the way to the tip before sliding back in until our hip bones bumped together. I pawed for him, taking hold of his upper arms as he looked down at me, his mouth slightly open as he whispered unintelligible things, but I thought I herd my name in there somewhere.

"Faster." I cried at last as his rhythm drove me to breaking point, he finally let go, thrusting into me with everything he had. Years of frustration and want coming to a amazing and mind altering point. Rick's lips crashed into mine, as I let out a scream, stifling the sound as I shook all over, my entire body on fire as Daryl finished inside me and fell onto my heaving chest.

Silence for a while, there was only breathing and silence, then we all seemed to move together. Picking up our clothes and dressing, noticing the sun going down behind the tree line, we all hurried back to Alexandria, knowing that people would be looking for us. I said a quick goodnight to Rick at the steps, we shared an easy look, and I knew whatever it had been between us, however brief was now satisfied. Daryl followed me into our house, and I closed the door. He turned to me and met my eyes with his own. His gaze was full of passion, it clung to him, making him look almost feral in the low light. I felt the stirring again in my belly, and I knew what I had with Daryl was far from over. I took his hand a led him up to the bedroom, closing the door behind us I made my way over to the bed. He looked at me a soft smile on his face as he sat down beside me.

"Thank you." I said to him as he lay down his arms behind his head as he turned from gazing at the ceiling to me.

"Any time, but lets maybe try it without Rick next time." Daryl suggested with a slight smile as I gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Count yourself lucky, when I couldn't choose between you I did Eeny, meeny, miny, moe in my head, and guess what you lost."

The look on his face was enough to have me kissing him again, a small chuckle rising up inside my chest.

THE END

I have always loved writing in first person, and a chance to get inside Carol's head at this time in the story intrigued me. Obviously I took it in a completely different direction than the show, but one can dream. Thoughts would help me to improve my writing so please let me know how I did. Thank you for reading XxX.


End file.
